The Stupid, Random, Percy Jackson Show!
by Carlaina
Summary: Hilarity ensues. Fan girls prepare for battle. The host is getting a migraine. And canon characters keep disappearing for some reason.... WELCOME, TO THE STUPID, RANDOM, PERCY JACKSON SHOW!
1. Percy Jackson

**Okay.. I don't see a need for this A/N. MOVING ON! ( Ele is what I'm gonna go by…. ) BY THE WAY..Prepare for slight OOC-ness…. Oh. And since this is the first chappie, it isn't very long and doesn't really cover a lot...  
**

**Oh! Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan…I am not Eoin Colfer… I don't own much…. I think I want a dog when I grow up.. But it better not be a German Sheppard... Because they're hard to keep... But Chihuahua's are pretty much useless...And their eyes might creep me out... Though I like most animals... Except Monkeys...  
**

Ele: Hello everyone! Welcome to the Stupid, Random, Should-Be-Gone, Percy Jackson Show!!

Random Fangirls: WoOOoOoOoOoOooooOOoOoO t !

Ele: ….

RFG: =D

Ele: Okay..First of all, I don't think your allowed to speak emoticons….

RFG: =O

Ele: I'm serious….

RFG: ='(

Ele: STOP THAT!!

RFG: =P

Ele: *evil death glare of doom *

Random Fangirl #1 : *dies*

Ele: Oh well… Anyway, moving on! Now, this wouldn't be a Percy Jackson Show without Pervy Jackon now, would it?

Random Backstage Guy: *pssssst! It's PERCY Jackson! *

Ele: Huh? Oh, right! But anyway… BRING IN PERVY JACKSON!!

Percy FanGirl #1 : IT'S PERCY YOU B*TCH !

Ele: *glare* BUTLER!

RFG#2 :*looks up from writing her fanfiction* Hey, isn't that the dude from Artemis Fowl? Isn't he supposed to be too busy guarding Artemis instead?

Ele: Okay, first of all, there is more than ONE Butler in the world. Second, this is the Percy Jackson fandom, honey. Don't offend the Goddess of Moon and Hunt. And third, PAY ATTENTION!

Rest of the FanGirls: *busy doing anything but listen to Ele.*

Ele: *grumbles* never mind. Butler, get her please *points to RPG#1 *

Female Butler: Okay! *Grabs RFG#1 AND LEAVES…*

RFG#1:NOOooooOoOoOoOoOooOOOOo.

Ele: Okay. We are SO off topic here! Enter PERCY JACKSON!

RFG#1 : (from outside the building) *mutter* at least she got the name right…

Percy: *walks in* HI!!

Percy Fangirls: YAY!YAY! wOoOOoOoOoOt!

Ele: Morning, Percy!

Percy: *waves*

PFG:*SWOON*

Ele: So…How is it like, being a hero?

Percy: It's great! But can we hurry up with this interview? I have a date with Annabeth and she's going to be PISSED if I'm late.

Ele: Erm… But you just got here…

Percy: Yea.. And then I have to make sure I don't bump into Rachel…Especially not with Annabeth cuz' then things would get messy…And….

Ele: OKAY! NEXT QUESTION! How's Annabeth?

Percy: *whimper* She's waiting for me now.. Actually I'm already late….

PFG#3: Percy! Percy! You don't need Annabeth! Go out with ME instead! I'm no trouble!

Percabeth Shipper: WHAT?!?! Of COURSE he needs Annabeth! They're meant for each other you self-centered knuckle-headed biatch!!

PFGs: *GASP* How dare you?!?!

Random PFG#1: *hits some Percabeth shipper with a stick she got from somewhere*

Random PBS: *slaps PFG*

Random PFG: FIIIIIIIIGHT!!!!!

Ele: Uh-oh. *ducks back stage*

PFG: Get your dirty paws out of my hair!!

RPBS: Shut up you APHRODITE.

All PFGs: *GASP* what an insult!

Ele: HEY! NO INSULTING THE OLYMPIANS!

Everyone:*turns to Ele*

Ele: *meep* *ducks backstage again*

All: *Continue to fight*

Ele: Wow… So much for my interview… Hey, wait a minute! Where's PERCY?!?

**Yeap. That's the first one. =D Please don't be offended, guys. This wasn't meant to be so. It's just plain entertainment. So … It was quite horrible. I don't know. Click review and tell me! =D ( by the way, I don't know why, but even though I spell check this thing like...5 times and re read it three times, still manages to make it so I misspelled something or so...So. Yeah.)**

**If you review, you get a telekhine plushie ! But only for a limited time! The rest of the reviewers get cookies. Evil cholocate chip cookies... But still cookies...**

**Bottom line : REVIEW (cuz' if you don't, I'll feel really sad ... I don't care if you flame the thing, just review! )  
**


	2. An ATTEMPT at Percy Jackson

**HELLO! I'm so happy I got positive reviews so far… Thanks for all of them! And about those cookie's… They ran away if it didn't reach your house. They're evil, remember?**

**I just hope I can go far enough before some CC-ER comes along... Which I don't exactly mind... Until all of them start reporting this… Because that might look bad on my resume…**

**Before the disclaimer, I'd like to ask **_NameHere97___** a question…**

**Thanks for the review! But what do you mean by not writing in chat format? You want me to write like this? :**

" …**.And so, Ele ducked backstage before the rabid Fangirls began to fight, once again. "Hey, where's, Percy?" She asked, upon realizing that said boy was gone…"**

**Hey! That actually wasn't so bad! Now... Who wants to read that? Raise your hand please! I MIGHT consider it… =) Yea.. But until then… **

**Sorry for the long A/N … you can skip it you know?**

**Ah... I was going to do Annabeth.. But Percy didn't exactly manage to s**_**ay**_** anything, now, did he?**

Ele: Hello and good morning, every… Hey. *looks up * Wait a second. What happened to the disclaimer?

Carlaina: Shut up and get on with the show, okay??

Ele: *glare of almost-doom*

Carlaina: *weeps* I'm…*sob* …Not…*tear* RIORDAN! *outburst* Do I look like him? For $^%##$# SAKE !!! *beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep * donkeys…*beepbeep* and his *beepbeepbeep* CAT!

Ele: …

Carlaina: Oh shut up…. *leaves the building*

Ele: Okay…. _Anyway,_ now that the war *gets glares from several Fangirls* has settled down…. We bring back..*drum roll * PERSEUS JASON!

RFG#1: Dude! How many time's do I have to tell you? It's PERCY JACKSON!

Random PERCY Fangirl: *looks up* Percy?!?! OMG! OMG! Where? Where? *starts applying make-up like a freaking Daughter of Aphrodite* (….) *on second though... Maybe she IS a daughter of Aphrodite… And not the Silena type too….The STEREOTYPE type ….*

RFG#1: *wacks head** mutters* idiot…

Ele: HEY, YOU! I THOUGHT I GAVE YOU A RESTRICTION ORDER? AND I'M NOT A DUDE!!

RFG#1: Huh? Oh, _that_ restriction order? I'm sorry… But I think my dog accidentally ate it so now it gone… FOREVER … * sly smile* … or until he poops it out.. But it's probably going to be in pieces because…

Ele: Okay, EW! *shudders from mental image *

RFG#1: * innocent (*cough*.. yeah right…) smile *

Ele: * shakes her head and tries to ignore RFG#1 * Anyway… Since he was interrupted yesterday… *glares at Percabeth Shipper and Percy Fangirl * We decided to bring him back again! Enter… PERCY JACKSON!

Percy: * is dragged in with his mouth taped , blind-folded, his hands tied behind his back and something covering his ears by Conner and Travis*

Ele: *hands the twins a Twenty each* Thanks guys…

Conner : *hands Ele a note and proceeds to run away with Travis*

Random T/C Fan : No! Conner! Travis! COME _BACK_ ! I THINK YOUR AWESOME! TRAVIS? CONNER?

Ele:*ignores fangirl* *reads note* Don't tell Percy it was us! Oh.. And George wants a rat... And we're happy to help anytime in the future! But you'll have to give us double the pay again…

FanGirls: *falling asleep*

Ele: Okay… What does George have to do with the two? Not to mention me… Oh, snap! Erm.. Hey, Percy! You're not in a rush today are you?

Percy: Mmm! Mmm! Mmmmmph! *nodding head*

PJF: PERCY!!! *swoons*

RPG#3: Percy! *runs on stage* *trips* *dies*

RFG#2: PERCY!! Will you sign this for me ?! Please? *bats puppy dog eyes*

Ele: Ew. Sweetie, I'm sorry to disturb you… But I think… HIS HANDS ARE TIED UP! HOW IN HADES –

Nico: *pops in* HEY! *disappears*

NFG: Nooo! NICO!! *swoon*

Ele: IS HE GOING TO SIGN YOUR F***ING BOOK?

RFG#2: * stars to untie Percy's hands*

Ele: Butler! Deal with her! Oh and Nico… IT'S NOT YOUR TURN YET!

Nico: *pops in* Whatever…

NFG#1: *manages to grab onto Nico before he disappears* HAH! I GOT HIM! HE'S MIIIINE!!!

NFG#2: HEY! SHARE HIM WON'T CHA'

Rest of the NFG's: YEAH!

Ele: HEY! PERCY'S THE MAIN CHARACTER TODAY! NOT NICO! HANDS OFF!

NFGs: *pokes out tongue*

Butler: (after disposing FG#2 …) Vwat' Ehlsh Mhizz ?

Ele: *glare* Drop the accent, B. Not you. And not my format either.

Butler: *silently walks off*

Ele: Now you girls let go! You can have him when I interview him! For now…

Conner: ELE! RUN! ANNABETH ALERT!

Ele: Oh, crap! You ! Let go of Nico! GET. Percy. _OUT._

Everyone: *stops what their doing and stare at Ele*

Ele: What?

Rest: …

Ele: …

Everyone: *rushes about*

Pissed-off Annabeth: *enters**glares* Where. Is. Percy?

Everyone: *freezes*

Fangirls: O.O*meep*

Ele: ( to fan girls* That's not allowed! (To Annabeth) I don't…

RFG#1: He's right here! *waves about holding onto Percy*

Ele: I KNEW I couldn't trust you!

Annabeth: * shoots death glares at Ele*

Ele: *glares bounce off her*

Annabeth: *grabs Percy and leaves*

Rest: …

Ele: Hey, you ! *fingers RPG#1 * What's your name anyway?

RPG#1: Sue. Mary *flips hair*Sue.

Ele: ….

Rest: …

Ele:…………

Rest:…………………

Ele:………………………………..

…Five minutes of having a "…" competition later…

Ele: WHA? BANISH HER!

Butler: *drags RPG#1 out. Again.*

Random Alarm: *riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*

Ele: Darn. Time's up again. Can I e_ver_ get a proper interview in here? *sighs* Well…Tune in, next time people! Sorry for wasting your time! But NO REFUNDS! Okay?

RFG#4: *mutter**grumble* WELL! *mutter*

Ele: Now SCRAM! Show's over!

Rest: *leave*

**Well… That was stupid. I lost count of my RPG's, RFG's and RNG's…-.-"**

**Thanks for the review guys! Can you guys do it again? I'll appreciate it. You even get a hug from your favorite PJO character! Isn't that GREAT?! But they can only come out at night.. So try to stay awake when they arrive! They may not do it again! Also.. Those who don't want a hug, get a burnt cookie! Yipee!**

**Oh. And one more thing.**

**RFG = Random Fan Girl**

**RPG = Random Percy Fangirl.**

**RNG = Random Nico Fangirl**

**Hope that clears things up! **

**This update was a thanks to all who reviewed and didn't get their cookie. I named MINE Ben . =D**

**I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Everytime I correct something, something else pops up. It gets mighty irritating.**

**Sorry If this one wasn't as great as the last! Thanks guys!**


	3. Nico Di Angelo

**Here's a reminder! OOC! Parody-ISH! Humor! Brain rotting! There.. I think I got my message through…**

**(In other words, this is written for the mere entertainment of Carlaina and others who enjoy rotting their brains reading POC's like this when their bored… Which means, characters tend to become OOC and so on and so forth.. At least I have good grammar o.O )**

**By the way, NAMEHERE97's idea is good.. But I might need ****practice writing in that format AND making it funny at the same time :D**

**Disclaimer: I am not Riordan… However, I am convinced I am J.... (Note the sarcasm.)**

**Yea… Reviewers get a hug! Those who only read, not review… Get sent to have an audience with Zeus. =D**

**Now…**

Ele: Welcome back! To the AWESOME! *thunder* PERCY! *tsunami* JACKSON SHOW! *lightning*

Carlaina: HEY! THIS EFFECT BOX ISN'T WORKING! * bangs effects box on** Voldy's WorstNightmare'**s head*

**Voldy's Worst Nightmare:** OI!

Ele: Ignore, ignore…. Today, we were supposed to interview Annabeth. But… She was pissed that we stole Percy. And also complained that she got treated like piñata….*glares at **Voldy's Worst Nightmare*** SO! Instead.. We bring you….. MARY SUE?!?!?

**VMN: ***mutter* why is _everyone _against me?

RandomFangirl#1/MarySue: Yes! It is _I_ Mary Sue!! *Thunder crackles…. Then a lightning bolt hits her….*

Everyone: *looks at Carlaina*

Carlaina: Woah! It wasn't me! Really!*whispers under her breath* Well… I_ did_ make someone else do it…

Ele:*eyes Carlaina suspiciously* Then….

Zeus: *appears* What? She's annoying!

Ele: As much as I agree with you on that… I hope you didn't kill her…

Zeus:*shrugs* *disappears*

Apollo:*appears* I could wake her now if you like…. Along with one of my wonderful haikus!

Ele: Ah.. No thanks.

Apollo: Fierce girl starts show…

Ele: SHUT UP!

Apollo: Now, now….

Carlaina: SHUT UP! *sends Apollo back to Olympus*

RFG#4: Wow.. How did you do that?

Carlaina:*shrug* I'm all powerful…*disappears*

Ele: *twitch twitch twitch *

RFG#5: I am a VAMPIRE! *shows fangs*

RPG#2: EMPOUSAI! *wacks RFG#5 with a Pikachu Plushie *

Ele: Woah.. Where'd you get tha- WAIT A SECOND! I AM _NOT_ GOING TO BE SIDE-TRACKED!!! *fume*

**An Angel In Darkness**: Erm.. We _all _know how easy it is to divert your attention….

Ele:*ignores **AAID**.* Yeah. Well. Since Annabeth doesn't want to come in today… Bring in- NICO!

Nico Fangirls: WOOOOOOT!

NF#7: OMG! I lyk.. Totalli lurv ya, Nik!

Ele: *!!!* MARY SUE ALERT! MARY SUE ALERT!

NF#7: Excuse me! I am lyk TOTALLI not a Mry-Su!

Ele: Yea.. You're right.. YOU'RE A TROLL!! BUTLER!!

Butler: * comes in, grabs NF#7 and drags her out of the building…*

NF#7: Lyk.. OMG! Let go! I will lyk totally get muh revnge swethart!

Carlaina: *dies reading this horrible monstrosity of bad spelling, grammar and… trollness…. D:

Ele: Hey! No emoti-

Carlaina: AS AUTHOR! I AM ALL POWERFUL AND AM ALLOWED TO DO WHATEVER THE HADES I WANT! *poofs away*

Nico: HEY!

Ele: NICO! You're not allowed to come barging in here every single time you hear your dad's name… Did you know I can.. Wait…. Oh. Right. Heh heh.

**An Angel In Darkness**: - . -''

Ele:* ….* You know what? … I give up……*sighs*

Fangirls: =DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Ele: Woah, woah, woah.. Back up! I didn't really mean it!

Fangirls: DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD:

Ele: Wha- I thought….*sighs* Not this again…. *tries VERY HARD to ignore Fangirls* So.. Nico. What do you think of the kajillions of relationships you've been in?

Nico: Ah.. Kajillion isn't a number I've actually heard of but…

Ele: *GASP-Note the Caps lock* You haven't heard of KAJILLION? What kind of horrible world do you live in?

Nico: Er... The Underworld....? *space out* Uh-oh…..*eyes go blank- abrupt personality change*

Ele: Uh-oh… It's the PJOfandom's fangirlness ….

Carlaina: *dies again from the horrible amount of words she came up with*

Ele: YOU AREN'T EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE HERE ANYMORE!!!

Carlaina: Oh. That' right…. *poofs out* *poofs in* *poofs out again*

Ele: I have a hunch she's bored… WOAH! NICO!! DON'T GET BLOOD ON MY CARPET!

Nico: *busy cutting himself*

**Luna Rell**: *mutters to **An Angel In Darkness*** Since when did she get a carpet anyway?

**AAID: ***whispers back* I think about the same time Nico came in… Or became an emo….

Ele: *to Nico* Er… I think that's enough now….

Nico: ANGST! ANGST! ANGST!

Ele: *is scared* Nico……

Nico: EMO! EMO! EMO! DEATH! BLOOD!

Ele: Erm.. I suggest anyone having any phobia related to blood, death or vomit to leave immediately…

RFG#3: Urg… Too late…*pukes*

Ele: EW! YOU ARE S_O_ CLEANING THAT UP MISSY!

Nico: *eyes go blank again*

Ele: Erm.. Anyone else think this show got a _mildly_ scary, _very_ unexpected twist?

Cricket band: And a ONE , a TWO, a ONE TWO THREE FOUR- *cricket,cricket*

Ele:*speechless*

Nico: Hey guys! I'm normal again.

NFG: Good! Because now that you aren't creeping us out anymore….

NFG#1: FANGIRLS! ATTACK!!

NFG#8: *glomps Nico*

Nico: Ya' know… As much as I'm flattered I have fan girls… This is getting kinda creepy…

Ele: Welcome to the Show, bro….

NFG#412: *rubs head against Nico*

Ele: *looks up… looks at Carlaina* was that needed?

Carlaina: *shrug* YOU CAN'T PROVE A_NYTHING!!_

Nfg#9: He's MINE B****!

PFG: Wow.. Are _we_ like that around Percy?

Ele: Erm.. No. Probably because the writer didn't eat sugar at the time and also because he's too stupid…

PFG: !

Ele: Oh no….. *is VERY scared*

PFG#6: You should be scared….

NFG: *continue harassing Nico ignorantly*

Nico: *meep* HELP ME!!

PFG: ATTACK!!!

Ele: ARGH! *runs back stage*

-Back Stage-

Mary-Sue/Random Fangirl #1 : HAH! TAKE THAT! MY PAWN PAWNED YOUR KNIGHT!

Ele: Uh… Butler? What are you doing playing chess with a should-be-unconscious, highly dangerous, Mary Sue?

Butler: Losing. *sulks*

Ele: What is the point of my existence here…*shakes head*

PFG#10 : THERE SHE IS!

Ele: Oh snap…*runs off* BACKSTAGE IS FORBIDDEN TERRITORY!!!!

*#$#%$#^%&^&^&*

(aka, a very scared Nico and Ele, a mob of angry Percy Fangirls, and Pleasure-Overloaded Nico Fangirls later –not to mention the group of very bored Fangirls… Wait. Did I say Bored? Heck, they were the most entertained! I hope your happy…..-)

*#$#%$#^%&^&^&*

Ele: Ouch..*winces* Someone broke my arm…. I think.

RFG#5: *whistles innocently*

Ele:*groan* I didn't even get an answer from our guest before he was un-frozen -in -his -spot -of –terror enough to shadow travel away..*sobs*

**Luna Rell:** There, there… *hands her a tissue*

Ele: Thanks…*glares at Percy and Nico Fangirls*

NFG- D:

PFG- :p

Ele: Don't they get annoying?*sighs* Well… Our time is up... So tune in next time on….

Carlaina: *jams out on the sound effects box*

Ele: Stupid Random Percy Jackson Show!

-V-

Carlaina: *wince* Oh the horror.. Look at the amount of words I came up with! Grammar! Fangirl-ness! OOC-ness! Trollatizing! WHO EVEN READS THIS CRAP?

Ele: Apparently, a good amount of people…

Carlaina: *shrug* Yeah… Well, until Ele recovers from her almost-broken arm… Please review!

Ele: Yeah.. When she only got 1 review after an entire week.. Her writing juices got dried up in dismay. She wouldn't even write on paper for no good reason!

Carlaina: No.. That was because the teachers already made me write enough nonsense in school…

Ele: Same thing!

Carlaina: Also, who is a Prachel fan? Raise your hand please! No need to be shy! I'll sic Ceberus on any Percabeth fan that tries to kill you really. Trust me.

Ele: That's just another reason they would hide but, yeah.. Prachel fans, please raise your hand! Oh.. And Nico is my favourite character, but being host and all... I have to be neutral.I'm not allowed to be biased. *eye roll* Who else is a Nico fan? Or a Luke fan... Or a Conner fan...

Carlaina: I think they get the idea. And please doni't even think we're asking this to get more reviews!

Ele: Meh... I think they only just started thinking that way after you mentioned it. Like me. But seriously guys, review!

Carlaina: Yeah.. Well. I'm too lazy to actually spell check this thing, really. It should be fine. The first chapter, I re read and re did it so many times but FF dot Net still managed to make me have spelling mistakes… D:

Ele: Also.. She recently became obsessed with this smiley! - :D ( It's probably an evil smiley….)

Carlaina: By the way.. I don't own Pikachu or Pokemon… BUT I HAVE A POKEBALL!! :D

Ele: SEE! THERE IT IS AGAIN! I'm telling you! That smiley has plans to take over the world!

Carlaina: Meh.. Well. Review guys! This episode ends HERE! :D

:D -*is glared at by Ele…aw…*


	4. SPECIAL: Annabeth Chase Nonscript

**Bonjour guys! Lately, no one has been reviewing much! :D Everyone just reviews twice. But ,Oh well. Please review. Seriously. Flame it with your entire being if you have to. Now, I know Chat format is out of the rules and all, but it's easier that way D: Anyway, here's my demo try at my new style! I'm just trying it out... So don't expect much…**

**:D Thanks to those who reviewed. I feel loved.**

**I don't own PJO by the way.. And my characters just LOVE being OOC :D XD**

Twas' a silent and lonely day. A young girl had somehow made her way to a dull looking building.

_Tsk, tsk. Nothing interesting about this. Just plain, old grey paint splattered onto a dull, common building. It hurts just looking at it._ The girl thought as she shook her head disapprovingly.

She gently pushed open the grotesque looking door and made her way into the building.

"WELCOME! TO THE STUPID, RANDOM PERCY JACKSON SHOW!" A girl greeted her. The girl was even younger than she was and was seated on some sort of platform.

"What? Where's Perc- Ow!" A fruit of some sort _(Probably a tomato…) _had hit her right on the cheek.

"Who threw that tomato (_- HAH I WAS RIGHT!!!) _?!" She shrieked.

"AH!!!! GET RID OF THOSE! FOOD IS FORBIDDEN FROM THE BUILDI…I SEE PRETZELS! HAND THEM OVER!! CARLAINA! GET OUT OF THE-"The girl who was seated on the platform had gone into a frenzy but paused for a moment.

Straightening the tie she suddenly happened to be wearing, the girl pretended as if everything was fine and ignored the chaos ensuing around her. "I'm Ele. Welcome, Annabeth!" she gave Annabeth a big smile.

"Uh-" Annabeth let out.

"Hey, Annabeth! Take this!"

Before anyone knew what was going on, a very thick encyclopedia happened to find it's way to Annabeth's head…

"Mary! Get out of here!" Ele shrieked at the beautiful, wonderful, puke-triggering, annoying, irritating…(_-the list goes on though, don't worry….)_ horrible, ugly, idiotic…(_erm… the list is too long to complete….) _girl.

Ele signaled to a tall, scary-looking (_Like she would crush your bones… Ya'know?) _ girl to come forward. "Butler, take here away please…"

And with that, Mary was sent into a pit of fire. (_Don't worry.. The fire should kill her by now! :D )_

"Oh... and one more thing…. CARLAINA! GET OUT OF THE STORY!" Ele screamed into the sky. ( _don't ask why there would be a sky in the middle of the building….)_

" I," A voice boomed from above. " am the all powerful author of this crap-fic ! You!" a finger pointed at Ele, "have no right! You non-existent fool!"

"Excuse me! I happen to be the HOST of this project of yours! _I _am the main character. _I_ dominate most of this 'story' and _I_ _RULE."_

"_Uh_… Guys?" Annabeth asked, but everyone ignored her.

"Why do we get _Annabeth _today? No cares about that _Wise Girl"_ a girl with an ' I Heart Percy Jackson' T-shirt stood up and complained.

"I agree! Where's Percy?!" Another girl from the same section of the room stood up. She had on a similar shirt.

"Oh, shut up! This isn't_all___about Percy! Yeesh."

"Uh… Why am I even here?" Annabeth asked, looking like she wanted to pull out all her hair. (_Which wouldn't disturb me in the least!)_

"Carlaina! Stop coming in at the weirdest of times, won't you?" Ele complained. The girl was going to pop a vein any moment now…

Annabeth sighed and looked around the room she seemed to be trapped in. It was full of girls, apparently.

One of these sighed, got up, went towards the stage, got out a foot long Italian bread and used it to whack away all the Chihuahua's in her way.

"Man... I really need to change guard dogs…" Ele muttered.

The girl got out a letter and handed it to Annabeth. "Please hand this over to Nico Di Angelo for me…. It's very important."

"Uh…"

" You! Get away from our guest! Huh. Today seems like a rather peaceful day, huh?" Ele said, satisfied.

" I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" A girl with an annoying voice burst into the room.

"Crap… It's Mary Sue again…."

~thisisapagebreak….?!Idon'tknow,,there': ~

**Ah, well. WE MEET AGAIN. Truth is, I don't want to write too much if no one is happy with how I wrote in this style. Like if I was too long-winded. One things for sure… It's quite sucky compared to the previous…. That's cuz it's HARD. And HARDLY ANYONE reviews… AND I sound whiny D: **

**One more thing. No worries guys. I plan to cover almost ALL the characters ^^ Other than one or two who are too hard to write in the end… But there's a lot to do! :D Problem is, it's a lot harder in non-script format so.. Yeah.**

**See Ya'll next time! :D**


End file.
